The Red Hair Super Saiyan
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza, Minato and Kushina use the last space pod to send their son far away from the planet and towards Earth where his cousin Kakarot was heading, but things didn't go as planned as the aftershock of Planet Vegeta knocks Naruto's ship off course and sends him crashing on Beerus's Planet. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Wait? What is this? Raiden Kagutsuchi has released a new story on fanfiction and it's his long-awaited Dragon Ball Z + Naruto crossover story. Yeah, that's right I'm back after a month absence. Sorry about that it's just I was going through somethings personally and I had to prepare for a wedding last month (not mine) and last not forget finals, so you can I have been busy last month. Now I'm vacation which means more time with fanfiction and my youtube channel.**

 **Anyways, I always wanted to write a Naruto/Dragon Ball Z crossover because those two were the two animes that made me a fan of anime. Naruto is a Saiyan the son of Kushina and Minato. Kushina is the sister of King Vegeta and Minato is the brother of Bradock. Which makes Naruto Goku and Vegeta's cousin. Now the pairings will be Naruto x Android 18/Lazuli (I'll Krillin marry Maron Bulma's twin) x Bulma (They won't become official until the buu arc. There will be issues between both them in the beginning and it involves Vegeta. Vegeta will not marry Bulma he will marry Tsunade) x Tights Brief (Bulma's sister) x Vados x Towa**

 **Naruto Relationships**

 **Kushina (Mother)**

 **Minato (Father)**

 **Son Goku (Cousin)**

 **Son Gohan (Cousin)**

 **Vegeta (Cousin)**

 **King Vegeta (Uncle)**

 **Bradock (Uncle)**

 **Raditz (Cousin)**

 **Chi-Chi (Cousin by marriage)**

 **Whis (adoptive father/Mentor)**

 **Beerus (eternal rival)**

 **Summary: Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza, Minato and Kushina use the last space pod to send their son far away from the planet and towards Earth where his cousin Kakarot was heading, but things didn't go as planned as the aftershock of Planet Vegeta knocks Naruto's ship off course and sends him crashing on Beerus's Planet. Now as the adoptive son and student of Whis watch as Naruto protects Earth and his friends. This is the Red Saiyan.**

 **Prologue: Destruction and New Home**

Running footsteps can be heard through the hallways. Indicating that these two people were rushing to something. "This way Kushina," a man said to his partner as he turned the corner.

"Right behind you Minato," Kushina said. These people were Kushina and Minato two elite saiyans. Kushina is the Queen of Planet Vegeta as her brother King Vegeta was murdered by the hands of Frieza, now their Planet is about to be destroyed.

"Kaa-san what's going on?" a child asked.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. Your father and I have a plan," Kushina said.

Naruto the son of Minato and Kushina. He has short spiky blond hair just like his father, violet eyes just like his mother.

"We're here," Minato said as they entered the room that was supposed to be filled with space pods.

"Follow me Naru-chan," Kushina said as she leads her son to the only available space pod there.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as his parents put him inside the space pod.

"Naruto, your mother and I are sending to where your cousin Kakarot is heading," Minato said

"Are you guys coming with me?" Naruto asked.

"Not this time sweetie. Our planet is about to be destroyed and as the current Queen of this Planet I must stay and protect my people. You do understand right sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Remember Naruto we always love you and follow your own path and show everyone the true power of the saiyans." Minato said.

"I will tou-san," Naruto said.

"Alright, let's do this." Minato said as he put in the coordinates to Earth.

Naruto's space pod closed as his parents waved goodbye as tears fell down their eyes. Naruto space pod took off as he saw the last of his home planet.

"Come on Kushina we have to stop Frieza," Minato said.

Suddenly Minato's brother Bradock came busting in with a panic look on his face. "Minato, Lady Kushina we have a problem Frieza is on his way here and he's going to destroy our planet." Bradock said.

"We know Bradock. Kushina sensed him approaching." Minato said.

"What are we going to do?" Bradock asked.

"Bradock I want to tell everyone to meet me at the landing pad and right there we will begin our assault on Frieza," Kushina said.

"Hai, your majesty." Bradock said as he headed out to complete his mission.

"Let's do this," Kushina said.

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto sat down on his space pod looking at the picture of his family his pod was hit by a massive aftershock. His pod started spinning out of control and hit his head on the top of pod knocking him out. The aftershock knocked the space off course and now he's heading to a different planet.

" _Live on my son you are the hope and savior for the Saiyan race. It is your destiny. We love our son. Show the universe the power of the second Prince of Saiyans."_

 **Beerus Planet**

Whis was tending to the garden of the planet after watching the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Even though he has no feelings for any of those Saiyans he was sad to see his friends Kushina and Minato die. "Poor Kushina," Whis said.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off in the forest causing a quake on the planet. Being curious Whis headed out to forest to see.

When he got there, he was surprised to see a Saiyan space pod inside a huge crater. "Oh, what's a Saiyan space pod doing here?" Whis wondered.

Whis landed right in front of the space pod wondering what or who is inside. Whis inspected the space pod and saw a button and pressed it. The pod door opened and to Whis surprise Naruto was lying there with a bloody head.

"Isn't that Kushina's son. I better get him back inside," Whis said. Tapping his staff on the ground Naruto floated out of the pod. Whis then teleported them inside the castle.

 **5 hours later**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Naruto blinked a few times and realized that he was laying down on a bed. _"Huh, where am I?"_ Naruto thought as he sat up on the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and I person that Naruto recognized walked in carrying a tray of food with him. "Ah, I see that you're wake Prince Naruto," Whis said.

"Angel-san. What are you doing here and where am I?" Naruto asked.

"I live here and as for where you are you're on Lord Beerus's home planet. I found you with a nasty bruise on your head when your ship crash landed here. What happened did Kushina send you here?" Whis asked.

"No, right before Frieza destroyed my home planet mother and father decided to send me away to protect me. I supposed to land on Earth with my cousin Kakarot, but the aftershock knocked my pod off course. That's the last thing I remember." Naruto said.

"I see, so what do you plan to do now?" Whis asked.

"I want to get stronger, so I can protect what's important to me and I want to kill Frieza for what he did. To do that I have to get stronger." Naruto said.

"…."

"I see that Neko-san is sleeping," Naruto said.

Whis giggled at the nickname that Naruto gave Beerus. "Yes, he's sleeping… I'll ask Lord Beerus about this, but how about you can stay here until you feel that you're ready to leave." Whis said.

"Arigatou Angel-san." Naruto said.

"Your mother was a dear friend of mine it's the least I can do. Anyways I brought you something to eat and make sure you get some rest." Whis said as he got up and left the room.

Alone in the room Naruto clenched and unclenched his hand. _"I have to get stronger,"_ Naruto thought. Naruto took the food and just scarfed them down and then he started doing pushups with one hand.

" _I will become stronger to protect and avenge my family,"_

 **Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen my first ever Dragon Ball Z + Naruto crossover. I know that it was short, but that was the first chapter the next chapters will be longer than this one. Also, I am currently updating some of my stories as well. Naruto Dreyar: The Mage King and Naruto Belserion: The Dragon King**. **Those two stories will be updated sometime this week. Now I know some of you might be wondering when will Naruto meet Goku and the others and that sir will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be a 17 year timeskip and Naruto will meet everyone during the last saga of Dragon Ball the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

 **Here's a little biography about Naruto**

 **Name: Naruto (Since Saiyans don't use last names)**

 **Age: 7**

 **Date of Birth: October 10** **th** **, Age 731**

 **Occupation: Saiyan Prince**

 **Power Level: 900**

 **Abilities: Flight, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Swordmanship (uses third sword style), Ki master.**

 **Personality: Kind to his own race, laid back, and easy to anger if you insult or harm his precious ones and if insult his cooking and ramen.**

 **Before I end this, I wanted to give you little more information about Naruto. Unlike most of his race Naruto is not a ruthless Saiyan and has a somewhat Goku personality. He believes that protecting your family and things care will make you stronger instead of being ruthless. The reason Naruto is also the Prince of Saiyans is because his mother was the Princess of the Planet Vegeta when his Uncle took the throne. When his Uncle died his mother took the throne and Naruto became the second Prince of Saiyans.**

 **That's all I had to say see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Heading to Planet Namek

**The Red Hair Super Saiyan**

 **Naruto's Family Tree**

 **Naruto (Present – End of Cell Saga)**

 **Minato (Father)**

 **Queen Kushina (Mother)**

 **Prince Vegeta (Cousin)**

 **King Vegeta (Uncle)**

 **Braddock (Uncle)**

 **Son Goku/Kakorot (Cousin)**

 **Son Gohan (first Cousin once removed/nephew)**

 **ChiChi (Cousin by marriage)**

 **Bulma (Girlfriend then Wife)**

 **Vados (Wife)**

 **Marcarita (Wife)**

 **Tights (Wife)**

 **Towa (Girlfriend then Wife)**

 **Trunks (son)**

 **Ino Briefs (daughter)**

 **Indra Briefs (Son)**

 **Azazel (Son) (And it's not Azazel from DxD) (Universe 6)**

 **Menma (Son)(Universe 11)**

 **Helena (Daughter)(Universe 2)**

 **Whis (Mentor/Brother in law)**

 **Before I begin some of you be asking about Kushina and her abilities and how she is connected to Whis and Beerus, so here's what I'm going to do. At the very beginning of every chapter I'm going to give you guys a history about Kushina. Anyways let's begin.**

 **One more thing I am skipping the ending of Dragon Ball and the Saiyan Saga in Z. Naruto will debut when they go to Planet Namek.**

 **Kushina's life Part 1**

Kushina is the daughter of the Saiyans Mito and Han, she is also the older sister of King Vegeta. Princess Kushina is what her people call her since she is the sister of King Vegeta was a powerful Saiyan warrior. She fought to protect her race, she is also worked alongside the first Super Saiyan God in the civil war between the good-hearted saiyans who wanted their race to be protectors to the Universe vs the evil hearted saiyans who were led by her brother King Vegeta. The war lasted for 8 months and all hope was lost for the Saiyan race as they were losing too many warriors due to this war.

To protect their race King Vegeta and Princess Kushina came to a peaceful truce. Now the Saiyans were protectors and conquerors at the same time. If there was a Planet that needed protection from Space Pirates then they would protect the for a fee of course and if a Planet has useful materials for their race they will decide to make a treaty between, but if the people said Planet were being unreasonable then that's when things will get nasty for them.

Kushina's mother Mito was a powerful Saiyan warrior she had the ability to sense someone even if they're far away and their true motives as well as they emotions.

 **Kushina's History Part 1 Finished**

 **Chapter 2: Heading to Planet Namek**

 **Planet Beerus**

It's been 24 years since Naruto lost his family and his Planet at the hands of Frieza. During these past 24 years Naruto has been training under the tutelage of Whis. It took some time to convince Beerus to let Naruto stay on the Planet and train under them, but thanks to Naruto's delicious cooking that came to an agreement. The training was brutal and Whis did not pull any punches. After every training session Naruto has bruises all over his body and collapsed due to exhaustion.

When he is not training his body Whis will send him to a different dimension to train his mind and restrict any body movement. Yeah, the training was tough, but Naruto did grow stronger in body and mind. Whis wanted Naruto to grow stronger step by step, so he didn't want to reach Super Saiyan just yet because that will make him too strong and he'll become arrogant. Whis had somewhat become like a mentor to Naruto and Beerus became his eternal rival as Naruto promised to become the next God of Destruction.

Right now, Naruto is meditating trying to get better control of his powers. Little by little Naruto's powers increased. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and pure energy exploded off him destroying anything in his vicinity.

"Still not good enough just yet,"

Naruto stood up and started powering up and the ground began to shake as well as the entire Planet that he was on. With one final scream a red aura appears surrounds Naruto as his hair turns red and his eyes turn red as well. No this is not what some think this is not Naruto's Super Saiyan God mode, no this is Naruto's Super Saiyan mode. He unlocked during one of his training sessions against Whis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What?

Oh, you thought there's going to be a flashback. Ha, no.

Now back to the story.

Naruto stared at his hand as he clenched and unclenched his hand. A smirk appeared on his face as Naruto powered down.

"Not bad it increased since last time"

Naruto looked up at the sky, "Whis-sensei I'm ready to come back!"

Naruto vanished and appeared right in front of Whis on Planet Beerus. Naruto dusted himself off before Naruto can say anything someone crashed into Naruto's stomach knocking him down to ground.

"TOU-SAN!"

The person who knocked down Naruto was a five-year-old child who had spiky hair Naruto, but it was white instead of blonde. The young boy also has a blue ring around him and he also has purple eyes.

"Azazel! What are you doing here?"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen this young boy who name is Azazel is the son of Naruto and Vados. I'll tell you about how Naruto and Vados met some other time.

"Kaa-san sent me here to hang out with you,"

"Nee-san just brought him over a few minutes before you got here,"

"Aww, she was here, and I missed her. She couldn't wait a little bit longer,"

"Kaa-san said that she had to return to back to work. By the way tou-san guess what I can finally turn Super Saiyan just like you,"

Now that surprised Naruto he didn't expect his son to reach that level so quickly. Asking his son to show him. Azazel stepped back and started powering up, a bright light and Azazel's hair changed from white to yellow. His eyes went from purple to green and he was covered in a yellow aura.

Naruto stared at his son in amazement as he felt the increase of power in him. Azazel stared at his dad and smirked. He vanished and appeared right behind Naruto trying to go for a sneak attack. Right before he can hit him Naruto blocked his punch with one finger.

"You improved tremendously son, but you have a long way to go before you can hit me,"

"Tch,"

Azazel powered down and pointed a finger at Naruto. "One of these days I'm going to beat you pops,"

Naruto laughed and patted his son on his head. "Maybe one day. Anyways why don't we go see what our cousin Kakarot is up to,"

"Yay!"

Azazel quickly ran inside the castle.

"So, when do you plan to head to Namek?"

Naruto turned to Whis with a serious expression on his face. "Has Frieza landed there yet?"

Whis looked at his staff as it glowed showing him Planet Namek. Whis scanned the area and saw many dead bodies of Namekians and Frieza's men standing over them. The one thing that caught Whis's attention were Goku's friend and son from Earth flying away from an angry Dodoria.

"Oh, it seems that Frieza is already on Planet Namek as well as Goku's friends and son."

"Really?! I didn't think they were going to make it on Namek so fast. What are they doing?"

"Take a look for yourself,"

Whis showed Naruto the video that he was seeing in his crystal ball. Naruto was impressed on how they were able to get away from Dodoria.

"They've improved. I'll head out tomorrow with Towa she could use some new test monkeys"

"Well if you're heading out tomorrow might as well inform your wives. You know how angry they can get when you don't tell them you're leaving,"

Whis smirked when he saw stopped dead in his tracks and paled. The last time Naruto didn't tell any of his wives that he was going on an adventure oh, boy were they mad. Not only did they banned from ramen and from having sex for 2 years. They put a beatdown on him so hard it took about 6 months for him to recover. That's what happens when you anger and worry angels and a god of destruction.

Naruto turned to Whis and laughed nervously. "Yeah, you're right. Might as well get them on the phone and tell them I'll be gone for a while,"

Whis laughed and handed Naruto his staff, so he can contact his sisters and the God of Destruction from Universe 2.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day**

Naruto and Towa were standing in front of Whis preparing to head out to Planet Namek. After Naruto talked to his wives and told them his plans they were sad that they wouldn't see him for a while, but they understood that this was something that he had to do. Before Naruto left he last orgy with his wives and girlfriend Towa. His wives made him promise that before he dates/marries any other women on his trip they must approve of them first.

"So, do you have everything?"

"Yup, Towa created this watch for me that allows me to store anything in it. So, I got all of my gear and a years' worth of ramen stored inside. Don't worry I left the you and that damn Neko a years' worth of food inside the fridge."

"Thank you. Master Beerus will enjoy that. Anyways the two should probably be going now."

"Here's right Naruto-kun."

"Alright, see you later Whis-sensei and thank you for everything,"

Towa tapped her staff into the ground and they disappeared in a purple sphere shooting into the sky.

Whis looked up and smiled. "He's just like the three of you Minato, Mito, and Kushina. He could be the first Saiyan to challenge father and win."

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto and Towa**

"So, long until we get to Namek Towa-chan?"

"With the improvement I made to my staff and the technique I learned from Whis-san. We should arrive there in a day or so. I'm sorry darling unlike Whis I can't get us there in a few minutes,"

"Don't worry about as long as get my hands on Frieza and his men I'm all good,"

"You did promise a few test monkeys on this little adventure of yours."

"Don't worry my demon princess. I promise not too kill too many of Frieza's men, so you can hear them scream when you experiment on them,"

"Oh, I love this sadistic side of you."

Towa kissed Naruto which turned into a full make out session. Towa pulled away and focused her attention on her task at hand. While Naruto sat down and meditated focusing on building up energy for upcoming fight against Frieza.

 **Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen the second chapter of The Red Hair Saiyan. As you can see Naruto unlocked his super Saiyan form and he has a son as well. For those who wondering how Naruto looks like when he turns into a Super Saiyan. His hair looks the same way as it does when he goes into Kurama Chakra Mode (the one with the cloak) and its red. As for Naruto's outfit it's Vegeta's outfit when he trains with Whis and the one he during the Frieza Resurrection Saga and the Universe 6 Saga.**

 **Some of you already guessed who Naruto is married to. For those who don't know they are Vados, Marcarita, and Heles. And Here's a list of his kids**

 **Azazel (Naruto and Vados)**

 **Menma (Naruto and Marcarita)**

 **Helena (Naruto and Heles)**

 **Before I leave someone suggested that I replace Android 18 with Android 21. And that I should turn Vegeta into a female. What do you guys think? If you want 18 to stay with Naruto, then I'll pair 21 with Krillin. Let me know in the reviews. Well anyways until next time.**

 **Next Update Coming Soon**

 **The Nephalem of Devil Slayers**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WON'T BE A CHAPTER UPDATE NEXT WEEK. GOING TO START WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY LIGHT NOVEL. I WILL SEE YOU GUYS ON THE WEEK OF THE 22ND WITH A CHAPTER OF The Nephalem of Devil Slayers.**


	4. AN: Change is coming

Hey, what's up, everyone?... Man, this is harder than I thought...Listen I am writing this to let you guys know that I am moving on from writing Naruto crossover fanfictions. Now before you guys start throwing things at me or start calling me names let me explain. For these past few months I have been in a rut and I couldn't force myself to write anything. I lost my interest in writing fanfiction and I wanted to quit.

That was until I started reading fanfictions that have OC characters in them (by the way the owners of fanfiction if you are reading this as well then my suggest for character selections can you please add female OC and Male OCs) and the ones that I have read were amazing especially the ones written by Bladewolf101. And that got me thinking maybe I should rewrite most of my stories (besides Serpent Demon because I always wanted to write Naruto X Riverdale crossover story) and have my OCs in them and replace Naruto.

The reason for this change is because I am in the process of creating my own manga/comic and in order to improve as a writer I need to write my own characters and stop using other people's characters. This will help me work on my skills with character traits, personalities, and character development. It's the same thing for artists as well. Yeah, it's cool to draw fanart, but if that's all you do then your love for art will die down.

Once in a while, I'll continue to write some Naruto crossover stories again, but my main focus is on creating original fanfiction with my own character. Now some of you might leave that's fine I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories and giving me positive feedback. And I thank you guys for your time.


	5. Until Next Time

Okay, I'm going to lie or sugarcoat this. As of right now, I am leaving Fanfiction and will be writing my stories from now on a new website. If you want to know where I will be posting my stories from now on please PM me. I'll still be on fanfiction but for just reading stories and commenting on the stories. I will no longer be posting stories here anymore.

So Until Next Time. Have an AWESOME DAY!


	6. Too Many PMs

Okay, I really didn't think this through and I realized it was a mistake telling you guys to PM me yesterday. I didn't think that they were going to be so many people messaging me in one night. Not that I don't appreciate it, but there's too many of them and I am just one person. So I am going to fix this right now.

The new website I will be posting my old and new stories from now on is going to be Wattpad under the same name. Don't space when you're typing in my name. It's just RaidenKagutsuchi on Wattpad. Once again thank you guys for the messages and I'll see you guys on Wattpad.


End file.
